1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dropper dispensers, more particularly, to sealed dropper dispenser that can be shipped sealed and unsealed by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blow-fill-seal droppers may be produced by a single-piece, piercing cap which creates an imprecise aperture (hole) at the bottle tip. This method results in inconsistent dosage delivery due to uncontrolled aperture diameter and surface area.
Dosage-accurate blow-fill-seal droppers are manufactured by a process called “insertion”. Insertion uses a pre-assembled dropper-tip/cap combination which is inserted into the blow-filled-sealed container between the fill and seal stages. This is done utilizing specialized blow-fill-seal machines. The additional process increases cycle time and complexity of the machine and process. Insertion also requires a higher degree of sterility control as the components make contact with the fill solution upon assembly.